


Lost Letters After Allegiant

by FOURTRISHIPPER



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOURTRISHIPPER/pseuds/FOURTRISHIPPER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This are some letters written after the events in allegiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This are just a couple of drabbles that i found on internet and other ones that i wrote 
> 
> I'm not Veronica Roth so i don't own divergent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: This takes place after Tobias found about tris and went back to the city. Just before Christina found him.

Dear Tris:

Word cannot express the longing i feel for you. The pain your leaving has done to me. But Tris I know its not your fault. It's mine. I said I was your family. I am. But family protects each other. I failed to do so. I should've known you would have gone in Caleb's place. But I left. I left and said "See you soon". So tris that's what i'm gonna do. I'll see you soon, love.  
And Tris, I love you too.

Tobias


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Tris would have wanted to say to Tobias after what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course i'm not Veronica Roth... i wouldn't have done to her what she did to Tris

Dear Tobias

If i could say anything to comfort you, I would, but we both know there are no words to fix this. There's so much I wish i'd had the time to tell you. So much I wanted to have with you and I also wish I could say that I regret sacrificing myself, but we promised not to lie to each other. So I won't. After breaking so many promises, I will keep this one.  
The truth is... that you deserved so much better that this. You deserved to be happy, to find peace, to grow old with me, and I wanted that so much. So much I can only hope my mother was right, that you will be okay. Maybe not now, but someday.  
I hope you can find happines. Tobias, after a lifetime of war I hope that when we meet, you will share many storys with me. Of your life. Your loved ones. Those we both loved. But until then, i guess this is goodbye. I didn't want to leave you, but i'm sure eternity will give us the time we always wanted  
Be brave,Tobias,I'll see you soon.

Love, your stiff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a letter from Tobias before he went zip-lining for the first time

Two years later

 

Dear Tris:

 

I wish you were here to see how much you changed thw world. Everyone is happy and remembers nothing. Caleb has his own family now. Two little girls who remind me of you a lot. Tewo little fighters who never give up. Everyone has moved on, but those of us who remember, will never forget you. Tris Prior, I think about you every day. How i failed to protect you like family should. I should have known you would do the selfless thing. You always do. Don't worry about me, i'm getting alone okay. But it's hard. I love and i'll see you soon

-Tobias


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just after the end of allegiant

Couple of months later

 

Tris,  
I don't blame you for anything. I thought I had to be mad at you,but I realize now that it's not true. I don't want to be mad at the girl I loved.  
The truth is. I think you were incredibly brave. You did something I never would have been able to. I am so proud of you.  
Moving on is hard. Living without you is equally as difficult. I remember I used to wish we were alone. Now I wish that more than ever. But I wanted to thank you. We had a painfully short time together, but you still showed me love, and family. I will always be gratefull for that. I hope you're safe and happy. I love you

Ps: I like zip-lining now. It reminds me of you, stiff  
-Tobias


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have been Uriah's words?

To whoever read this

Okey I still don't know why i'm doing this, oh wait, i know, Tris made me (she's so bossy 3:c)

I just wanted, to whoever read this, to know that, even though i've eaten a lot of cake here, no cake will ever be like my dauntless cake. So, please eat a lot of cake for me :3 Please?

Oh and please tell Four that it's okay, I forgive him.

But first of all the cake :)

Oh and if you could start to call every pansycake a pansycake that would be cool too 3:) 

-Uriah  
Ps: Don't forget about the cake :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...some words from Will :3

Four,

Don't worry, Tris is fine. She's happy here zip-lining with me, Marlene and Uriah. It was easy to forgive her.  
Do me a favor and look after Christina for me?  
Be brave, Four

-Will


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been many years after the events in allegiant, everyone has move on and rebuilded their lifes

What would have been Tris words while watching Tobias move on with his life?

 

Hello Tobias

It has been many years and i'm so glad to see you're happy. That you finally found someone to move on. Your daughter is really pretty. It was a nice gesture to call her Beatrice. The night you told her the reason of her name she wouldn't stop telling you to not cry. I wanted to tell you the same but obviously I couldn't do it.  
I'm so sorry Tobias. I wish I could be with you even though I know I can't. Your girlfriend is really happy and sweet. Beatrice is cute and smart and you are brave Tobias you have always been

Love, Tris


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra thing that I think everyone in the fandom agrees with

Dear Caleb:

It should've been you.

Love,  
Me  
The five factions  
The whole fandom  
Oprah  
Obama  
God

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos...


End file.
